ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Goei
Goei is the mother of Hakufu, and the aunt of Koukin. She was once a fighter, and was very strong, as she is still, in her late age, able to fight at a high level. She eventually meets her husband. Appearance Goei is a very voluptuous woman, who has kept her figure well over the years. She has short purple hair, and bangs, that come down to her forehead. She is usually seen wearing glasses, and a Kimono. Personality Goei is a very flirtatious woman, who prefers to go after young Highschool boys. She is also very kind, but tough, when it comes to the people she cares for, as seen with her relationship with Hakufu, caring for her daughter, but also punishing her, whether she is in the right for doing so or not. Story (Manga) Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Goei is first seen greeting Koukin and Hakufu, at Koukin's house, stating that he will stay with them for the time being. She then discovers a jacket, belonging to a man named Kakouton, on Hakufu, and decides to return it for her. When she does return his jacket to him, he asks him for a favor, asking if he could only kick Hakufu in the leg area during their match. Goei inspect Hakufu, after Hakufu had collaspesed at poolside, seeing that she had been marked by a curse, brought on by Toutaku. Goei then tells Hakufu the only way to get rid of the curse, is to get the man who put it on her, to take it off. Goei then sends her daughter off hoping for the best. She greets, her daughter Hakufu after she is successful in taking the curse off, and again after she is able to rescue Koukin. She then sends her to face Ukitsu worried, she is however relieved after the battle, as Hakufu had survived her fight against Ukitsu, the person who was supposed to kill her. She then talks with Choko, as a good friend, as he states that both Ukitsu and Hakufu are to stupid to follow their own destiny. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Goei is seen in Koukin's house, where she, her daughter, and her nephew are attacked by fighters affiliated with Kyosho. After her daughter has a little trouble with them, Goei is able to single handily take them out with little to no effort. She then invites Kakouton to her house, where she tries, unsuccessfully, to seduce him. Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Goei openly welcomes Chubou Sonken into her house and seems to enjoy her presence. She beat Hakufu when the real Genpou Saji left after Hakufu found her on the side of the street thinking Hakufu lied to get out of her errands. Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor Goei laughs at Hakufu for sleeping on the bus and missing the boat to the big fighters tournament. Trivia *In the second episode of Great Guardians, Goei introduces herself as being 17 years old, a spoof on her voice actor Kikuko Inoue's gimmick. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Article Stubs